


Uncle Sebba

by ThomasssShelby



Category: Chris Evans - Fandom, Marvel Cinematic Universe, marvel cast - Fandom
Genre: Dad Chris Evans, F/M, Uncle Sebastian Stan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-04
Updated: 2020-05-04
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:27:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 629
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24002065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThomasssShelby/pseuds/ThomasssShelby
Summary: Immediately grabbed your husband's attention, his son being thrown in the air whilst all the boys laughed, Chris swearing that he wouldn’t let Seb babysit again, but all your son could say between bursts of giggles, was “Buh Uncle Sebba"
Relationships: Chris Evans (Actor)/Reader, Chris Evans (Actor)/You, Chris Evans/Sebastian Stan, Sebastian Stan & You
Kudos: 38





	Uncle Sebba

“Do you think they will be okay?”

Those words made your husband glance away from the script he was reading to your slightly concerned face. Naturally his hand started to rub soothing circles on your ankles, that where conveniently laying over his knees. The two of you had been given a small, random gift that included a quiet day in whilst Set looked after your three-year-old son Theo. So far the day consisted of breakfast in bed, courtesy of your husband, before the two of you cuddled up on opposite ends of the couch, him reading a new scrip, whilst you looked at furniture for the new nursery. It had to be a great morning with no worry entering your mind until you remember that Theo had whined about a sore ear yesterday and if he is ill, you truly felt sorry for Seb. 

“Baby he’s fine” Chris spoke with such confidence but in such a gentle manner that you couldn’t help but believe that it was true. That both of the boys where fine, you knew Sebastian loved Theo and Theo equally loved his Uncle Sebba, both men loving the time they got to spend together. You also knew that Seb wouldn’t let anything happen to the small boy he considered his nephew, the second he thought something was wrong with him, they would be straight here, without a doubt. 

But you were his mother and it’s ingrained in mothers to worry about their babies. 

“Please stop worrying Darlin’, both of them will be loving being away from us. Theo’s been begging to spend time with his Uncle Sebba’” This time Chris wrapped his arm around your shoulder, pulling you into him allowing you to sit on his lap and cuddle up, resting your head against his left shoulder. 

“Hey, remember when this house was this quiet, no dogs barking or a small child racing his way through the house, huh?” Your husband's voice was muffled as he spoke softly into your hair, between pressing gentle kisses to your hairline. Nodding softly, remembering the times when it would be just the two of you making all the mayhem, the nights where you chased each other through the house, wearing only your underwear and smiles on your faces immediately came to mind. Along with the petty, childish arguments you and Scott started, the times where Set would purposely annoy Chris when football was on, as well as the countless night's everyone got drunk and crashed all over the house. Giggles broke through your smile filled lips as you remembered the past, but something about having the dogs bark when Theo falls, or everyone cheering when Theo learnt to walk, crawl and threw a ball for the first time came to the surface. The constant noise due to your boys singing, giggling and making a mess could easily be your favourite things to listen to. 

“I prefer the new noise” Chris hadn’t expected you to reply, but he couldn’t help but squeeze you a little tighter, pulling you closer to his chest before mumbling out an ‘I agree’ with a soft smile spread over his lips.

It was as if the two of you talking about missing the noise was fate, because your three-year-old son, along with his thirty-odd-year-old uncles came bursting through your door, laughing and shouting your names. Somehow Theo and Seb had met up with Scott, so when the trio came into view you couldn’t help but giggle, Sebastian had dressed Theo in a Giants shirt. That immediately grabbed your husband's attention, his son being thrown in the air whilst all the boys laughed, Chris swearing that he wouldn’t let Seb babysit again, but all your son could say between bursts of giggles, was “Buh Uncle Sebba"


End file.
